Unsatisfactory- What happened behind Unwind?
by SirAlakazam
Summary: The story of an interesting group of teens, and how they meet through the "Happy Jack Tragedy" as a group of victims and also AWOLS in their own ways, and what they do after that.
1. Chapter 1

Theibus Delcario-

One more day, one more long painful day in the cold, gripping claws of reality. School had been a regular nightmare, it always was. Another failed test, math just wasn't his strongest category. He could imagine one of the game shows that ask trivia and being tied up over a tank of piranhas and still missing the question 2+2 which was his worst nightmare in Kindergarten. However, music was his escape he was especially skilled as a pianist but was a masterful musician overall specializing also, in jazz with a trumpet. Theibus was never exceptionally impressive, as a student, child, or leader of any form, but he never expected what was to unfold. Unsatisfactory.

The juveys had come in bright and early with an exceptionally hostile welcome to the San Francisco harvest camp "Golden Gate" harvest camp to be precise. It sounded like a disguised entry-way to Hell itself. The car ride was a long one, the longest ever in fact, to feel carsick the entire time. He couldn't help crying silent, bitter, tears good portion of the way as well, why would they do this? He faced their every last jab at his esteem with one in return, his usual parry.

"Hey, kid are you enjoying the view while it's still through your own two eyes into your own whole brain?" said one with strangely fake looking eyes

"I don't know are you going to enjoy being given a DUI for all the swerving your doing while your not looking at the road sir?" Theibus was polite. There was the key to his method, truly dig a nail into his heart that some "lowly unwind" could be the bigger and better person about it.

…...

Days had passed and finally; he had arrived. San Francisco, The Golden Gate harvest awaits. Theibus didn't participate in the activities he simply passed his opportunities to show off onto the others, let them let of steam if they must. Theibus had no motivation at all except the constant pecking at his brain to constantly check for his awaiting appointment. Then, one day, he heard it which rolled in one ear and out the other, "Theibus Delcario your presence is requested by the Golden Gate harvest clinic." His legs became a mixture of both jell-o, and lead. Was that possible? No, it might explain why he had a C in Chemistry. He stood bravely and marched half-prideful and half- frozen in short but graceful strides, finally taking in the scenery and surroundings. By the time that he took his final step into the room the door closing behind he was taken a-back. The room was empty, the window, open. He now casually waltzed towards it.

"Yes, finally my chance to live" He was overjoyed even at the sound of the entering medical staff. "Goodbye, I'd say it's been nice, but I'd be lying so good riddance. See you in Hell." He climbed out in a fret, closing the window behind, and leaned forward; falling. The roses outside sliced him deeply in his entanglement, but he was grateful for their presence, his ticket to surviving. Play, Dead. He was well hidden and skipped over for just long enough to run and squeeze in-between two pieces of barbed wire in the fence.

…...

The "Foxhole" his new home, in Denver Colorado. How he had gotten there remained a mystery to even himself, but he had to steal from nearby stores to survive. He awaited the closing in the vents and he logged everything he took. He'd pay someday; he hoped. The Foxhole was a strange fortress in a drainage pipe, on the side of a highway. It was dug out like a concrete sewer underground by a "dead" stream that no longer ran except in flood situations. And a small shallow river several feet down on the other side. An unsuspected hiding place; and he could block up both holes with rocks that fit them. In a flood? No worries he had learned how to hide in the trees. Little did he know, his worries were not even close to over.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac-

He thought he had lived a very average life through the good, and of course the bad, he considered himself an average 14 year old. But that wasn't really the truth was it? He certainly had a long and pathetic past. He had gone from an innocent 3 year old that couldn't even tie his own shoes, through a series of tragedies hitting him one after another. Now that they were in the back of a very unsuspecting semi-truck, it was a one way transport to a place called Happy Jack harvest camp far from home in Los Angeles.

In the silence, he could still remember each event of his own life as if it were only moments ago. His best friend moving away, the car accident that had paralyzed him and started his life into ruins, his first crush being swept of her feet by Thomas Delcario the deaf new kid, the death of his parents in front of his own two eyes, the state home that was strangely for only the disabled, the years of medical research where he was unsuspectingly used as a government lab rat, now finally there was this. It was the end to all ends. The government was fully willing to bribe the staff to break some rules and forever hide their "mistake." …...

The truck arrived at Happy Jack. Along with a bus coming from nearby Phoenix Arizona, and two police escorts one from somewhere on the Four Corners and the other one of the two was paraded around the grounds of the camp in cuffs for all to see. Even Isaac caught a glimpse of him out the window. They had been placed into a special dorm to hide them from the rest of the residents. Now, there was only a handful of them. His former and present best friend Miloe, a quiet but bossy older boy with no sense of touch, A girl with no voice, Thomas the deaf witness to the heinous experiment, and himself. He was to stay in his room, but when, really, did he ever listen?


End file.
